


Natures Bubbles

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth can't resist the call of the natural bubble bath on one particular world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natures Bubbles

She couldn’t help it; it just looked so relaxing and peaceful. A natural bubble bath on another planet – what woman could resist? Definitely not Elizabeth. She knew they closed about an hour ago, open for the sun’s hours and closed when the water peaked in heat to avoid burns and scolds. But it had been an hour in the dark, it should be cooler by now.

She checked over her shoulder at Teyla, sleeping soundly on the extremely comfortable bed they had provided and turned to the door. The corridor was empty and she figured whoever was on guard duty was prowling some other corridor of their section. She turned down the hall, periodically checking behind her until she made it out of the building then she broke into a run, darting across the town square and into the opening in the forest border. It was well marked and lit, no possible way anyone could get lost, even in the dead of night.

Elizabeth grinned as she stopped by the pool, the natural scent infected her nostrils and she watched the foam bubbling on the surface for a moment before she dropped her towel and book on one of the nearby rocks. She kicked her shoes off and quickly started to undress, she really needed this bath, the hot sticky days on this world were dreadful and made her sweat like she’d never done before. She felt horrible, rotten and very self-conscious.

Moving the book to the edge of the water, she slipped slowly into the warm water, it was perfect, just the right temperature to make her relax. She dipped her head back, careful not to wet her hands and then found a spot near the edge to sit and picked up her book.

~~**~~

Ronon had been curious when he’d seen her slip out of her room, sat in the darkness in the corner he’d been able to see both corridors of their personnel and it had been Sheppard’s order to keep Elizabeth’s room under the highest scrutiny, something about these people sent John’s senses into overdrive and Ronon would never second guess the man’s sense of danger. Especially when Elizabeth Weir was with them. It was bad enough for him when they were in the city and something was going on, he’d lost count of the times he’d almost raced to the infirmary or some accident to make sure she wasn’t there. Thankfully people always saw that as him being helpful.

Following at a distance, he’d tracked her quietly to the pool and smirked as he realised just where she was sneaking off to. It shouldn’t have been that much of a shock really, a woman like Elizabeth presented with a huge bath tub of everlasting bubbles. That and the fact she’d complained earlier about feeling sticky and horrible. He scanned the area quickly, as he had done when they’d been shown the tub earlier in the day, picking out the points people could hide and attack from and then turned back to find her already topless.

His body reacted instantly. Her bare back a vision in the low light; shoulder blades standing out and as she bent to untie her laces he followed the curve of her spine with narrowed eyes. She wasn’t overly skinny, not like some of the women in Atlantis. Her muscles defined just enough to make him curious, but not nearly enough to rival Teyla or any of the military women on the base. She straightened up and tucked her hair back behind her ears before reaching down to her trousers. Ronon swallowed hard several times, watching her back was one thing, watching a bare backside and smooth pale legs was something completely different and he found it almost impossible to take his eyes off her as she bent almost double to step out of her clothes – underwear as well.

He reached down and gave himself a firm squeeze, hoping it would help ease the increasing stiffness that was starting to become uncomfortable. But it did no such thing. The simple act had simple made him want to do it again, and again and eventually he found himself rubbing his hand over his groin as he watched her body sink into the water and her head drop back.

He thought she’d spot him as she picked up the book but she seemed completely distracted as she discarded her bookmark and settled back to read. Her head and shoulders were above the water and the bubbles had left a nice curved gap around her. Ronon couldn’t help trace the edge of the water over her breasts, just submerged enough that at this distance and low light he couldn’t see anything except the start of her cleavage.

He watched her for a while, taking in the way she drew her lower lip into her mouth as she read her story and the way her chest heaved now and again. She shifted slightly after a few minutes and he watched her turn the page and then dropped one hand into the water, he swallowed as she shifted again, leaning back and almost passed out as she closed her eyes and arched her back. She was touching herself. Whatever book she had with her, he wanted to read it.

She let out a soft moan before she opened her eyes and returned to the story. He watched her, switching between her face and her shoulders, watching the movements it made as she continued enjoying herself out of his view. Eventually she gave a deep sigh and dropped the book back on the bank of the pool, her head dropped back onto the soft ground behind her and her back arched enough that he saw her nipples peek out of the water. She settled back and he waited to see if she’d open her eyes and retrieve her book, but she didn’t and he swallowed hard before unhooking his belt and placing it on the ground just behind the rock that held her towel.

He carefully moved out into the open, careful to watch her movements and where he stepped, unsure if he wanted to make enough noise to let her know someone was there or if he wanted to wait until she could actually touch her. He kicked his boots off, being just as quiet and quickly pulled his shirt off as she let out another breathy moan. Taking a calming and very quiet breath, he slowly untied his pants and eased them down before approaching the water. He checked her again, watching for signs that she knew he was there, but nothing had changed except the slight twist of her body and the added movement of water now visible to him as she shifted her weight.

He slipped in and, not daring to waste time, moved forward and pressed a hand against hers between her legs. She gasped and opened her eyes, fear and shock greeted him and for an instant he thought she was going to shout at him. But he smiled, simply smiled and moved his hand over hers to feel what she was doing and slowly, the look vanished. She had two fingers buried inside herself, and her palm was pressed against the top of her sex where he knew she was the most sensitive.

“Ronon,” she breathed in a tone that showed she wasn’t completely sure if she wanted to tell him to leave or tell him to move between her legs.

He drew his hand up her arm, slowly tracing the curve of it until he could pass his hand across her breasts, palm scrapping at her nipples as he passed over and back to the arm. He followed it back down, this time, dipping underneath it to follow underneath and across her stomach until he could press her palm out of the way. She’d picked up a slow motion, thrusting lightly and her head dropped back as he brushed a finger against her clit. He leaned in, running his tongue along the pale skin she bared and slowly placed himself over her body so he could feel her breasts press against his chest.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she whispered and he groaned against the nape of her neck. “Should stop.”

“I know you don’t want to,” he said. It was true, he could feel the back of her hand against his cock and she was still thrusting her fingers into her body. He drew down her body, dipping his chin under the water to suckle on a pert nipple and she let out a low throaty groan that shot straight to his balls. He grunted, finding himself very jealous of her fingers and pulled his hand back from her clit to push her arm out of the way. He stopped then and looked up at her. “Tell me to stop and I will,” he offered.

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment and he saw a flicker of fear pass her features before she shook her head. No. She didn’t want him to stop and his brain floated for a moment before he reached for his cock and guided himself into her body. The angle was awkward and for a second he considered that he’d hurt her, until her hands draw around his waist and she pulled him closer. He pushed in as far as he could, stopping when the curves of the natural bath got in the way. He could have cried out in frustration, only half way inside her and unable to go further.

Dropping his head to kiss at her shoulder, he shifted to place his hands on the bed beneath her backside and pushed back, drawing to the side and gripping her hips as she moved until he was sitting on the floor and she was straddling his hips. He felt her knees move beside him, finding a comfortable position before she sank down onto his length. Her head drew back again and he had barely a moment to attack her neck with his lips before she dropped against him and began moving her hips.

She was rocking, he could feel the sway of her hips and her backside on his thighs and the curve of her stomach against his. She felt glorious, though that could have had something to do with the length of time since he’d last been with a woman. Then again, it could have something to do with the sway of the water around them as she moved.

After a few minutes, Ronon ran his hands up her thighs, squeezing her backside as she pressed against him and them moved up to her hips. He lifted her up, just enough to let her continue her rocking motion as he started to pivot up, thrusting into her. She paused as he stared, shuddering at the sensation and then suddenly dropped down hard on him. She pushed back on his shoulders, raising up to look at him and adjusted her position so she could thrust on him.

He let his hands wonder back down to her backside, feeling it move in his hands as she took complete control over the activity before the sensation became too much. He gripped her hard, forcing her down onto his cock and lifting her up quickly. He couldn’t last much longer, he was already amazed he had managed this much. Elizabeth shifted again and he watched as one hand slipped down under the water along her stomach and he almost let his eyes drop closed as she touched herself. Her other hand went to her breast and all it took was one pinch of her left nipple before she was convulsing on him, her muscles squeezing him and twitched over him as she came. 

She’d barely started her orgasm when he felt his take over his body and he forced his eyes to stay open so he could watch her. They relaxed together, Elizabeth balancing herself against his chest with one had as she battled to even out her breathing.

“We should go back,” she said after a minute. All he could do was nod and help her up and out of the water.


End file.
